Fear
by DarkArtist1080
Summary: There was something about him that you feared, yet you wanted it more than anything. Alucard x OC Reader Insert


You dare not sleep, in fear of him prowling into your sweet dreams and turning them into the nightmares that truly disturbed you. It was always the same, that severely blinding grin of sharp, white teeth, glinting whenever they caught the light. Those glasses that hid his eyes, those piercing red eyes that made you freeze up in terror and almost faint from the intensity of his stare. The eyes that hungered for you since he saw you that night in his Master's office...

Of course, you didn't know this man personally. You had seen him around the Mansion, but never engaged in conversation. Your reasons? He scared you. That was reason enough. You hadn't been a very sociable person, and the only time you ever spoke to someone was if they asked you a question. And indeed, he asked that all important question a vampire loves to know. It left you scarred, disturbed. Though Sir Integra thought it normal for a vampire to do something like that, you, on the other hand, did not feel at all comfortable with it. He asked you time and time again, that same nagging question that made you want to run away and scream into a pillow to ease the shivers your body always tended to do when he was around.

This man, this vampire...this monster. He was one in a million. Devilishly handsome features and outfit to match. It suited his dark aura, monsterous strenth, frightening demeanor, and most of all, that damn stare that could both paralyze you with lust or, in your case, fear. Of course, he hadn't meant to scare you so much, but he was a monster. Evryone said it who he fought and beaten. Those who had been so sure they would win, just one look at him and all that determination disintegrated into nothing. That had happened with you. You were never scared of much; clowns mostly. But you were never scared of the dark, or things that could lurk in the dark. In fact, they were interesting to learn about, researching and all that stuff.

That night left you tired and worn out, being only a college student, you needed sleep, but that man who plagued your dreams forbid it. Was he trying to make you nocturnal? It was sure working. You slept through classes, and though you sometimes managed to sleep, he was still there, standing in the same spot as usual, hand in his pocket and smirking that seductive little smirk of his. It was torture. '_I want your blood, Miss (Y/n)...Do not resist me.._' He would purr, somehow disappearing in the blink of an eye, then behind you in the second blink. Only a dream would make this happen, you would think over and over, though he was doing what came natural to him. He was a vampire, quick and nimble, powerful and ruthless, seductive and forceful, enough to make women weep for him to turn them, wanting to become his slave for eternity. He found it amusing in itself. Even HE knew he was just that charming, like the cocky git he was.

You tossed and turned, finding some way of gaining back the insomnia you had built up on during the weeks on non-existent sleep. It wasn't nice at all. Before you met this man, you loved sleep. You couldn't live without it. And now look at you...tired, scared and -

You glanced around, eyes wide with each loud clang at the door, seeing only a coat hanger fell from the door handle.

- Paranoid.

"I found you..." A voice purred, causing a scream from you and a chuckle from the figure who entered your room. He hid himself well in the dark, his face and hands covered. Why that was so convenient for him, you didn't know, but there was something...familiar about him. Wait..

Your eyes bulged wider in fear as you scuttled slowly towards the window by your bed, backing away from him. "Now...stay away from me.." You mumbled, your entire being trembling with fright. His eyes glinted madly, illuminating the darkness that hid his face. The glasses were not on his person, and you wondered why. You had only seen him with them on. His eyes...so gorgeous and intimidating. It was like being drawn into fire. A pool of lava. You know when you get that strange idea of putting your hand in boiling water just to see how hot it is, not caring that you burn your hand until it's too late? That's how you felt right now. That and quite vulnerable to say the least. He was well suited up and you...you were only in a tank top and underwear. You were only in bed after all.

He advanced on you, smirk fixated on his lips, his fangs protruding from the corner of his lip as he looked down upon you, eyes scanning you hungrily like a piece of meat. Under such a strong gaze, you shuddered, looking away in fear of succumbing to him. That was the main reason you were terrified and haunted by this man. From the moment you met him, you were so obsessed with his aura, his scent, the taste of his lips against yours. It drove you mad just thinking of he knew the times he had watched you from the darkest corners of your room, laying on your bed eperimenting with your fingers in areas that shouldn't be touched. It drove him wild when he heard your soft little moans of pleasure at your sinful acts. Even watching you shower drove him wild, scanning over those soft pale curves. He thought you weren't the best looking woman he had seen in his life. Paler than himself, dark lashes and mint green irises, and short red hair, freckles across your face to show that youthful innocence. What really drew him in was the small little dimple you held upon your chin, just below your lip. He knew for a fact it was sensitiv to you, and even when you touched it, you shivered. The thought alone made him want to do all sorts with you, lick that little dimple, nibbling your lips, sink his teeth deeply into your virgin neck and claim you as his own. He reveled in those wicked thughts of how delightful your blood would taste. The most innocent of women were always the most addictive, and though you didn't know it, you had him. Hook, line and lifted up your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Look what you've done to me... (Y/n)" He growled harshly, glaring, the smirk vanished from his face. It was a stern face, not suited for his personality at all. You gulped, in the mind of thinking things for the worst. He was going to do it, wasn't he? Take you then and there, and you wouldn't have any word in edge ways. This man always got what he wanted, even if the price was great. After no response from you, he grunted, leaning over and dipping you slightly, trailing his abnormally long tongue from your collar to your lips, capturing them in a heated kiss. You didn't want this. Not now, not with him. You wanted to be with a man you loved, not lusted over. Lust was a veil of love, misguiding many men and women into heartbreaking relationships. He broke away to kiss your collarbone again, pushing you down to the bed. You were slightly thankful the window was open. If things went to far, you could have always kicked him where the sun don't shine and make a jump for it. Anything to get this tantalizing male away. He was a sin that should be left well alone. You had completely fell into your train of thought, and you never noticed he had began to lick up your chin, to that sensitive little dimple you tried to hide every time. That did it in under five seconds. Already you moaned. And what was worse...Alucard took that the wrong way..  
>"So tell me... (YN)...Are you a virgin?"


End file.
